Disgraced
by OPFan37
Summary: Walter the Wolf is an animatronic different from the others, in the fact that he does not attack the night guards when dark falls. No, he's after one person in particular. A man that lurks in the shadows of his disgraced human life. A man who killed innocent children, a man who is purple. Told by me, the narrator! OC! Short Story! Follows Game Theory timeline (FNAF 2, FNAF, FNAF 3)


Chapter 1: Night 1

They say hatred and love are the two most powerful emotions in the world. They can achieve amazing feats of miracles, or, as others would call it, stupidity.

Personally, I prefer hatred. Darkness, anger, rage, they're all so interesting and fun! Hatred makes you do things you wouldn't even believe you were capable off, even if some of them you regret afterwards.

Of course, loves still a favourite of mine. It gives you that warm fuzzy feeling in your heart, it gives you the determination to do anything for the people you care about, no matter what.

Ah, I'm sorry, I'm getting off track. Your here for a story, aren't you?

Well, I'll tell you one. Don't worry, it's not canon. Or is it?

I'll let you make your own interpretations.

The setting is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, before the infamous Bite of 87...what? You wanted more info? If your here, reading this, then why do I need to explain the settings to you in detail? Corridors, right?

Anyway...the corridors were dark, flashes of light would echo out into the blackness occasionally, noises would be heard in the vent, voices could just barely be heard, soft as a whisper...

The pacing of feet, the buzzing of wires, they were constant reminders that the night shift was alive. Or rather...perhaps more 'undead' then alive.

The withered ones...the bright ones...the little one...the hidden one...the forgotten one...and of course, the one who sat behind the desk.

Except...there was one more.

Hidden away, in the storage room, in the dark, alone.

It sat there, hunched over, unnmoving.

This animatronic was different from the others, in the fact that it looked...amateurish. It had a broad chest casing, which was primarily emerald green in colour, except for the sky blue star in the center of its chest. Its waist was also covered by casing, also emerald green in colour, along with its legs. Its feet were metal, though, with three spikes as toes on each. Its right arm was very long, also encased in emerald green, though it was covered in stickers of colourful balloons and streamers, which contrasted with the nature of the arm, seeing as it had four red claws on the end of this arm. The left arm, on the other hand, was much thinner and skinnier, that of its exoskeleton, which had five silver little spikes on the end of its fingers.

It had a slightly stretched out neck, with the underside of it looking like a coiled up spring, whilst the top side was covered in green casing, like scales. Its mouth was akin to a bear trap; spiky and clamped shut. It had two pointed ears on the top of its head, giving it the slight appearance of a wolf. But the most noticeable, and ridiculous, aspect of this animatronic was that several streamers extended from the base of its neck, forming what looked like a cape behind it.

A clock hung on the wall beside it, slowly, painfully ticking away the seconds. 12 AM, 1 AM, 2 AM, 3AM, 4AM...

That was weird. Where were the screams? Accompanied by the sickening squelching sound of being stuffed into a suit?

Perhaps, they had actually managed to survive? Well...that wasn't actually what he was expecting to be honest. Whoever the night guard was, they must've been really good.

What was the time? 4:30?...I suppose this was okay.

Two red eyes flickered on inside of its skull, and he slowly rose to his feet. Despite his structure, it was easy to move. He began walking out of the room, looking through the corridors.

He began thinking...had the night guard seen him yet? They probably shit themselves learning there was a new one roaming around. He would smirk at the thought, if he could, bear trap mouth didn't help.

He walked into the Prize Corner, the sound of a music box echoing throughout the room, and looked over at the large gift box, walking over to it, and using his left arm, knocked against it.

"Who is it?" A voice asked from within.

"It's me." He said. His voice sounded like twisting metal.

"Ah! Walter!" The Puppet cheerfully replied. "I can't believe your out and about!"

He looked away. He didn't like that everybody called him that, but he suppose he had to live with it.

"I was beginning to worry you were mad at me." Puppet admitted.

"Why would I be mad?" Walter asked.

"Hmmm...I dunno." Walter sighed, this one could be so ditzy like this...he honestly preferred it when he was sad instead, at least then he could help him. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just curious." Walter said, staring up at the camera. "Seems like their not dead, yet."

"Oh? The new one? Yes, he's quite good." Puppet admitted. "Freddy told me his name was Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"I'm not going to ask how he learned that." Walter said, before thinking. "Toy or old?"

"Toy, he's the one on stage after all. You still bitter about that?"

"Slightly salty." Walter growled. "The classics are always the best for me."

"You always were like that." Puppet nodded from within his box, as the music began to slow down. "Oh? Ohhhhhhh?" Then there was the sound of it being wound up again. "Awwwwwww."

"Sam-" Walter began.

"Puppet." The box all-too-cheerfully corrected him.

"Where's Gracie?" He continued.

"Chica is in the Main Hall." Puppet replied. "You really should stop worrying about-"

"Toy or old?" Walter interrupted him.

"...Toy." Walter groaned loudly. "Oh come on, Walter, it's not that bad!"

"Do you ever see the kind of things teenagers draw of her?"

"Box, remember?"

"When your out of the box! Daytime! I swear, some of them are sick in the head!" The wolf animatronic huffed.

"Hey, Walter!" He looked up to see a familiar fox hanging from the ceiling. "It's good to see you!"

"Hey, Mangle." Walter waved.

"Is that Mangle? Tell her I say hi!" Puppet called.

"Puppet says hi." Walter told her. "So, not going after the night guard?"

"Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Foxy are on it." Mangle said. "Um...you okay with that?"

"It's not right." Walter muttered.

"You still on that?" She asked.

"Yes!" He insisted. "The one responsible is out there, and he'll come back, he always does!"

"Walter, I understand how you feel.." Puppet sighed sadly. "But you also have to remember how THEY feel about this."

Walter hung his head. "I know, I know...it's just...I want to..."

"We know." Mangle nodded.

There was a pause between them. "Thanks, guys. It was nice talking to you." He then walked off back to the room.

He looked at a clock as he passed by; 5. well, there was still one more hour, anything could happen.

"Walter! Walter!" He froze as something hugged his leg.

"Hey, BB." Walter said, lifting his leg up to see the kid animatronic clinnging to him.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Just wandering, I guess." He figured. "What about you?"

"I, maybe tried to get the night guards batteries." BB admitted. "They were so tantalisingly close, then he shut the vent on me!"

"You little scamp." Walter chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get them next time. I think there are some old batteries in the storage room, though."

"Batteries!" BB cried before hurrying off.

Walter couldn't help but nod. He really didn't understand the boys fascination with batteries, but at least it kept him full of energy.

Oh, yes, the narrator can make puns.

He quickly made his way back to the storage room and fell back into his original place. He could always try and find Harry, or Tom, or Frederick...or Gracie...but, that was stupid, really. Thinking he could somehow...persuade them to stop. They were brutally killed, they were in pain, they suffered, they were angry. A nice little chat over a cup of tea wasn't gonna change that.

He sat there in silence, until 5:30, when Bonnie staggered into the room. He could tell Tom was in control at the moment from the few seconds he could stare in to the black void that was the animatronics face before looking away. It broke his non-existent heart that they had fallen into such a state.

Walter thought he would just sit back down, but surprisingly, he walked in front of him. "Hey, Walter." He said.

"...Hey, Tom." Walter waved with his right arm.

"Bonnie." He coughed. "Listen, er...BB and Mangle told me you walked around tonight."

"Yeah...I was interested in that new guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald." He made sure to emphasise the name.

"I understand that..." Bonnie mumbled. "Look, Walter, you've been in here ever since...y'know...and everybody really wants to see you. Freddy, Foxy...Chica."

Walter sighed. He knew the relationship they had together before this all happened...Tom was always the one thinking about everybody. To be honest, he actually liked it when Bonnie wasn't possessed by the dead boy, at least the animatronic itself didn't guilt trip him.

...Your looking confused. Alright then, let me spell it out for you.

The animatronics act on their own, but are also possessed by the dead children, two personalities if you will. However, this does not apply to The Puppet, BB and...well, you all know that one. Puppet is purely puppeted by a childs soul, whilst BB is purely an animatronic. There, don't you feel enlightened now? Just some info from your friendly narrator!

"I know, I know." Walter said. "I will, I promise. I...I'm not avoiding you guys, I just...want to wait."

"...Yeah...we understand." Bonnie nodded. "See you soon...Ritchie."

Ohhhhh he just had to use that name. Next stop, guilt trip central. Passenger: Green wolf animatronic.

Bonnie's eyes flickered for a moment, indicating that the pained soul of the poor child had left for the moment.

"Oh, Walter." The animatronic greeted him. "Are you okay?...Did you talk?"

"Yeah...we did, Bonnie." He shook his head. "Sorry, nothing new."

Bonnie nodded. "I...I understand. It takes time. Don't worry."

Walter raised his claw to his face. "I'm sorry, Bonnie...I never meant for this to happen to you, or Freddy, or Chica, or Foxy. But...I want to help them."

"That's who you are." Bonnie agreed. They both looked at the clock to see it was 5:55. "I'll see you later, Walter."

"See ya, Bonnie." Walter waved dejectedly as he slumped back against the wall.

So they sat in silence once more, and just one minute away from 5:59, he heard crackling next to him, similar to static, formed into grabled words.

"I will. I promise." Walter nodded as Golden Freddy vanished.

The clock hit 6:00, a bell resounded out throughout, and everything fell silent.

...Weeeeeeeeell?

What do you think?

Like my story so far? Got your interests piqued? Appeal to any of your fandoms?

Oh, who am I kidding. It's Five Nights at Freddy's! You guys will enjoy it one way or another no matter what!...Oh, wait, should I have put in jumpscares? Can you put jumpscares in a written story?

Ah, well, I'll just see how this does!

...Huh? Who am I?

...

Wouldn't you like to know? ;)


End file.
